Juros Abusivos
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Vampiros bancários já ouviram falar? Aposto que não. Não é o que você está pensando. eu não sou pobre e se quisesse não precisaria trabalhar, mas como já expliquei meu pai quer viver o mais humanamente possível, por isso ele nos arranjou esse emprego.
1. Chapter 1

Juros abusivos

**Edward POV**

Vampiros bancários já ouviram falar? Aposto que não, mas quando se tem um pai que quer levar sua vida imortal de um jeito muito humano temos que fazer de tudo. Inclusive ter um estágio. Tecnicamente estou nos meus 17 anos para sempre, mas na verdade eu tenho 109 anos. Não é o que você está pensando eu não sou pobre e se quisesse não precisaria trabalhar, mas como já expliquei meu pai quer viver o mais humanamente possível, por isso ele nos arranjou esse emprego. Eu e meus irmãos trabalhamos no banco de Port Angeles, cidade próxima a Forks onde moramos, nossa missão? Enganar os outros, quer dizer trabalhar setor de abertura de contas e empréstimos.

Como minha habilidade é ler mentes eu consigo detectar um charlatão muito antes dele pedir seu empréstimo, salvei o banco de varias furadas. Trabalhávamos Emmett , Jasper e eu na mesa do meio, claro que fazíamos sucesso, eu, vampiro solteiro convicto era assediado, mas Emm longe dos olhos de Rosálie aprontava e muito e Jasper usava sua habilidade por varias vezes cai na gargalhada Eu não tinha a quem ser fiel, até hoje.

Havíamos apostado que hoje bateríamos todos os recordes de qualquer estagiário do banco, não tínhamos regras apenas faríamos o cliente obter o máximo de recursos bancários em sua conta. Jasper era habilidoso, claro seu poder o ajudava. Emm era carismático bastava contar uma piadinha e pronto a mulherada abria a conta e entrava em furadas bancárias que conhecíamos. Juros altos, cartões, capitalizações, enfim...

E eu, eu apenas me divertia vendo os trambiques que eles aplicavam se nossa mãe soubesse... Já passava das 2 da tarde, mas duas horas e estaríamos livres e veríamos quem havia ganhado a aposta, quando eu senti um perfume bom, era saboroso. Minha boca encheu-se de veneno rapidamente, éramos controlados, mas a mente dos meus irmãos gritou com o cheiro. E então cada vez mais próximo o cheiro eu a vi, ela era linda, eu ofeguei Emmett e Jasper riram e voltaram a atender suas clientes, eu escutava o som da voz de cada um deles, longe, muito longe eles ofereciam tudo. Mas minha atenção estava voltada a ela. E então ela parou na fila para o setor em que eu trabalhava.

_Venha a minha mesa, venha abrir uma conta, venha pedir um empréstimo, venha ver se estou disponível. _

Opa, essa foi a minha mente desesperada, mas o poder da mente pode ser muito maior do que você imagina, ela trouxe até a mim Isabella Swan a dona do perfume que me encantou e cantou para mim desde a porta giratória até a minha mesa. Ela se aproximou e eu fiz um sinal para que ela se sentasse não confiava em minha voz naquele momento.

- Eu gostaria de abrir uma conta, por favor. – Sua voz, ah sua voz doce e melodiosa.

- Sim, por favor, me passe seus documentos. – Ela sorriu e seu coração disparou ao ouvir minha voz.

- Aqui estão. – Ela me entregou todos os documentos.

- Então Srta Isabella, conta corrente ou poupança?

- E... eh... eu não sei. – Ela gaguejava, nervosa com a minha presença, eu estava também com a dela. A diferença era que eu era o vampiro e ela a humana.

_Edward vai perder, ele está deslumbrado com a garota hahaha! Já é minha!_

A voz mental de Jasper me despertou.

- Senhorita, podemos abrir uma conta corrente junto a conta poupança são muitos benefícios. – É claro eu não era idiota poderia estar completamente deslumbrado por ela, mas o meu espírito competitivo era muito maior e no momento eu gostaria de ganhar a aposta e depois eu ganharia Isabella. – Eu acho que falei seu nome alto pois ela respondeu " você pode me chamar de Bella, Isabella é muito comprido"

Não era como se ela estivesse se jogando como muitas faziam era apenas o jeito que ela gostava de ser chamada. Sorri.

- Bella. – Sorri torto, meu sorriso sedutor. – Posso fazer o que você quiser.

- Sim!

- Podemos abrir uma conta com um titulo de capitalização.

- Sim! – Ela sorria e assentia, segurei suas mãos entre as minhas.

- Temos também um seguro de vida que cobre todo tipo de acidente, o que acha? – Eu sorri mais e seu coração disparou.

- Eu acho bom, ela suspirou. E eu beijei sua mão. Golpe baixo, mas devidamente necessário. Porém eu fiquei desnorteado quando ela sorriu.

E então em menos de meia hora eu só ouvi sim, sim e sim. E ela estava ali assinando milhões de documentos e garantindo sua presença como cliente do banco. Sem me dar conta ela se foi...

- Edward, vamos contabilizar para ver quem ganhou a aposta. – Emm me chamou atenção que estava totalmente voltada a Bella.

- Cara, quem foi essa criatura que você persuadiu? – Jazz perguntou visivelmente chateado com algo.

- Do que você está falando?

- Isabella Swan, adquiriu todos os seguros e serviços de capitalização do banco. Edward como você conseguiu tudo isso.

- Cara você não ouviu? A menina só dizia sim, sim, sim!

- Então era para isso que ela dizia sim? Poxa se ela estava tão disposta assim a ter tantos seguros porque eu não a convidei para jantar?

- Porque acho que você estava na mesma situação que a dela, deslumbrado. – Jasper disse.

**Um mês depois... **

Eu estava completamente fascinado por uma pessoa que só vi uma vez e que me disse sim durante todo o tempo que estivemos juntos. Eu voltei ao banco varias vezes após o episodio na esperança de vê-la reclamando sobre os juros, eu havia metido numa enrascada e tanto. Cheque especial, seguros, cartão platinum com uma anuidade abusiva. Como em todas as tardes que eu ia para Port Angeles na esperança de vê-la novamente e exigir o único sim que eu fiquei sem ouvir, passei pelo banco, minha audição captou uma voz aborrecida, não furiosa. Isso a voz estava alterada, mas reconhecível era ela.

_- Isso é um absurdo! _

_- Senhora, temos como provar que a senhora quis todos os benefícios. _

_- Onde está o atendente que me atendeu no dia? Eu só queria abrir uma conta! – Se ela estava furiosa comigo? Sim, ela estava._

_- Ele não trabalha mais, ele era apenas um estagiário. Perdão senhora, mas as letras dizem que o pacote que adquiriu de nossos serviços exige uma permanência em nosso banco como cliente por pelo menos um ano. A senhora ainda tem 11 meses conosco. _

_- Urrgh_. – Ela saiu andando batendo o pé fortemente pelo piso do banco. Corri para a porta para encontrá-la.

- Oh, me desculpe senhor. – Quando ela ia caindo após nosso encontro eu a segurei e ela me reconheceu.

- Você...

- Eu?

- Você me fez assinar tudo aquilo! Aaaaahhh eu vou te matar. – Como uma velha ela me atacou com sua bolsa. – Eu vou te matar, como você conseguiu que eu dissesse sim a tudo?

- Bem você não disse sim a tudo, ficou faltando apenas um sim, que eu não obtive resposta.

- E qual é esse maldito sim?

- Quer jantar comigo? – Sorri torto.

- Sim! – Ela suspirou

- No duro?

- Sim!

- É uma promessa? – Entortei mais ainda o sorriso e olhei no fundo de seus olhos.

- Sim!

- Um contrato? – Sorri novamente e segurei suas mãos como no dia em que ela entrou no banco.

- Sim.

- Cobrarei, com juros! – Afirmei.

- Bem, esse é o único juros abusivo que pagarei com prazer.

**Fim! **

**

* * *

**

_Hoje aconteceu quase isso comigo, fui abrir uma conta e claro a mente maquiavélica da autora ficou maquinando em pleno banco porque é um absurdo ficar três horas para abrir uma misera conta. E então me atenderam e o atendente tinha lindos olhos azuis e enquanto ele saia da mesa eu pensei, cara se fosse o Edward eu totalmente abriria a conta que ele quisesse, assinaria tudo e ainda pegaria o titulo de capitalização... Isso se, ele fosse o Edward claro..._

_E se você está lendo isso não deixe de deixar sua review... _

**REVIEWS! :D**


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
